Social network systems enable users to connect with friends and family, share ideas, and share content such as photos, videos, and music with each other. To help users grow their individual networks, a social network system may provide recommendations to encourage users to add each other as friends. For example, a social network system may provide to a given user a list of recommended people. Such a list for the given user may be a long list of people who are indirectly connected to the user through friends of the user.